


仙人抚我顶,结发受长生

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 猫黎可代入我。李白是搜神记里阿京扮演的李白！白衣谪仙人！





	仙人抚我顶,结发受长生

　　李白得罪了当今圣上。

　　简单易懂，拆开来也好懂，毕竟敢于“天子呼来不上船，自称臣是酒中仙。”的也就那么一位，皇帝，真龙天子，觉着自己尊严受损脸面收不住想要将这人驱逐，也是正常的事情，没有人会觉得奇怪，只是大家会觉得可惜。

　　比如波斯来的猫先生，猫先生的汉名就是猫黎，是一个留学生来的，汉文学的很好，最崇拜的便是李白了，他认真拜读过李白的诗书，说不上每首都会但是该会的都会，他在长安没有住所，也就随意在瓦肆厮混，也喝酒，也找女人，金发绿眼的异域人擅长哄人，孜然总让人一愣一愣的，平康坊有酒有女人也有餐食，他就干脆包了个自己的屋子在此处。

　　今日李白离去的前一日，也栖身在了平康坊。

　　猫黎整理了自己的书卷正寻思着今夜是该燃灯苦读还是要浑噩度过的时候，他忽的瞧见个白衣飘飘的男人进去了，一头长发微显花白却用发带捆束齐整，猫黎从兜里拿出个面具扣在脸上，便也飘似的跟上了那男人，那白衣男人大咧咧坐在个桌子边，一舞女正劝酒，手不安分的摸着，男人脸上挂着笑，唇咬着酒盏边醉醺醺的仰起头一饮而尽却溢撒出许多，那酒洒在他的胸口脖颈，更甚洒落腿间浸湿那白衣，飘然谪仙人骤然染上点尘世烟火气，那舞女便也醉醺醺似的去啄吻白衣男子的胸口，男人咬着酒杯盏忽而便笑了起来，唇角弯起迷离双眼却望向扣着面具的猫黎那边，男人招招手，猫黎鬼使神差上前坐在男子对面，猫黎认得这人，起初他留学时候书院里有人请过这男人，就是他来唐后最崇拜的对象。

　　“麻烦，不用在这里服侍了。”

　　李白似乎是困惑，但是也没阻止，舞女还是没留着也下去了，猫黎的一头金发弯曲卷绕着绑在脑后，脸上面具几乎遮住一整张面孔只露出一双碧绿双眸，猫黎从未想过自己如此有幸得以见到太白先生，他甚至是有些慌张的不知道要说些什么，但是谪仙人先举了杯，他双眼迷蒙却透着股狡黠劲儿，猫黎也跟着举杯，一饮而尽。

　　白衣男人是已经喝醉了一般，他一双红唇叼着洁白杯盏，被酒水浸染通红唇瓣微嘟着，唇下还余着些稀疏胡须，猫黎上前扶住李白，他没反抗，只是喊叫着要带上他的剑，猫黎无法，拿上剑和酒壶，还有一个皮质酒囊，便进了他的屋子。

　　被锁上的门内只有李白，猫黎，和一只猫，猫黎直接扒了李白衣裳只留了一件白色外衫拿起一捆绳子麻利的将人紧紧的捆缚住了，谪仙人此时才酒醒大半想要挣扎，猫黎将剑扔远手上使力将李白捆了个结实，或许是过分羞耻猫黎清晰瞧见对方脸上露出些红，猫黎拿起屋内酒壶，将酒壶内剩余酒液尽数倾倒在那白衫上，冰冷的酒液浸湿对方衣衫，面具男子举止暧昧手轻柔捏按胸口微挺乳首，他口中咬着个软物说不得话只能张着唇望着面前男子，猫黎拿起他带进来的酒囊，按着人双腿打开摸到后面位置缓慢开扩，酒囊抵着内里入口将酒液一点点的倒入，他感觉到的内里蠕动夹紧酒囊口仿佛是个贪酒的娃儿似的渴求着那酒液。

　　红烛摇曳映着鲜红的酒在男人身上，白衫单薄透过衣裳若隐若现能见男人的身体，轻薄月光被红烛夺去色彩显露不明，李白只觉自己醉的过分，甚至无法抬手了，猫黎低头啄吻身下人身体各处，他的手指缓慢开扩身下男性的身体，酒液被男人后穴吸收完全手指上带着脂膏让谪仙的身体在他身下彻底的放开，他一只手不断的撸动着男人的勃起性器另一只手则不断在人身后体内抽动，他低下头去态度暧昧咬着人口中的软物抛到一边，人金发软软垂在身下男人脸侧，波斯人陡然的抽出手指挺腰沉身一气呵成。

　　“呜、你是……”

　　猫黎低下头去堵住男人的发问不等人说什么便大开大合的操弄起来，他狠掐着他所崇拜的人的腰身一下比一下更深更快的蹭过男人敏感位置，他也体会到身下男人颤抖着的反抗，他去啃咬对方脖颈，舔吸人乳首，手不断的在身下这副躯体上不断留下他的印子，他垂下头去竭力讨好对方一般的要他也舒服一些，红印斑驳留在李白身上，甚至也留了些青紫掐痕，他手上放缓在人手上打了个活结绑着又按着人腕子卡着继续操弄着，猫黎撸动着男人性器脸上发笑让人不断的颤抖喘息。

　　“太白先生，舒服吗？”

　　波斯人沙哑着声音，掐着人的手略微放松些许，他抽出性器在人腿根处磨蹭几下便射在了人腿根位置，猫黎又附身亲吻人脸颊，才抱着人混混沉沉睡死过去。

　　次日早晨猫黎还觉得奇怪，他记得他从不留人在自己屋内，可一睁眼却吓得魂快飞了，他连滚带爬下了床穿好衣服出了平康坊直奔书院。

　　另一边的扫洗使女操着工具走进了猫黎半开着的屋子，她一瞧便望着了床上半着白衣的男子，她皱着眉上前，却在看仔细那副容颜后惊的睁大了眼，她颤着手上前替人理好长发，又拿起地上散乱衣裳在桌边替人缝补好了，抬起头才瞧见男人皱着眉坐在她对面望着她。

　　男人瞧她抬头突然放缓情绪笑了起来，使女红着脸将那身衣裳递了过去，李白接过衣服，背对着对方将衣服穿上了，使女红着脸，脚蹭了两下地，才悄声开口。

　　“明皇无德，才逐您出去，总有天，您还是得被请着回来的。”

　　李白腿有些软还是勉强的扛着他的人背囊，他似乎对使女所说不感兴趣，随意的挥挥手，便不再回头往着长安之外的远方去了。


End file.
